The Mark Of Athena
by ConsulOfOlympus
Summary: Hi this is my first story, I may not be able to update reguarly, please comment! P.S I don't own the rights to any of the works by Rick Riordan Will no longer be updated.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE MARK OF ATHENA**_

_**Chapter1:Annabeth**_

The whole of Camp Half-Blood had been cleaned out. Everybody wanted to see the Roman camp and more importantly Percy. However there was tension in the air, nobody knew what the Romans would be like. The Ares campers had full battle armour on, the Apollo campers had filled their quivers to the limit and Annabeth had her celestial bronze knife strapped to her arm. She scolded herself for doing it, apart from Jason she was the most vocal on the friendship between the two camps, but she couldn't resist putting it on, any way she would see Percy again! She had had two nervous breakdowns when he was missing and was ready to punch Hera in her face for causing it.

"Annabeth are you all right?" said a voice,

Annabeth turned around and saw Jason standing in the doorway of her cabin. She still couldn't get over the fact that he was Thalia's brother.

"Fine thanks," she replied, hastily pulling her sleeve over her knife.

Jason looked at her with a look of understanding, or was it sympathy for what she had been through?

"Right, Chiron said to rally at the boat in five minutes, Jupiter knows how long it will take to get everyone on board." and with that, he left her alone in her cabin.

She sighed, she just had to see Percy, had to.

Annabeth must have seen the _ArgoII _a million times but it still took her breath away every time she saw it. It was roughly 120 feet long one mast about 10 metres tall. It was one deck tall with mounted crossbows on deck and the wood was covered with armour. The campers had formed a line with Leo at the front letting people on one at a time. Annabeth spotted Chiron overseeing the boarding.

"Annabeth my dear," Chiron said when he saw her coming, "What can I do for you?"

Annabeth frowned, "How can everyone come when only seven demigods are going on the quest? Plus there's hardly enough room for everybody on board."

Chiron sighed, "I have spent time pondering on that matter too and I can only see one solution. We must assume that Percy has chosen two heroes from the Roman camp and they, along with him, are part of the seven mentioned in the prophecy. Argus will remain here with me and the harpies to guard the camp, and when we arrive at the camp we will have to make arrangements for our heroes to stay at that camp, or find another way back here. Then Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, the other two quest members and your good self will go on to start the quest. It may seem complicated but it is our only option."

Now normally this would be a lot to take in but Annabeth was a child of Athena so she understood it perfectly

"Couldn't we just restrict the numbers of campers going on the trip?"

"We could," Chiron smiled, "But I think we would have a riot on our hands, everyone wants to see Percy."

Annabeth smiled too, Percy was just too popular for his own good.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:Annabeth**_

Annabeth was the last to board the _Argo II. _She walked up to the deck and leant on the railing and took one last, sweeping look atcamp. It seemed unnaturally peaceful, she could see Argus dozing in a deck chair at the Big House, Peleus was blowing smoke rings into the sky as he slept and Chiron was standing a few metres from the boat. He seemed to be watching the boat with a sad look on his face, Annabeth realised he must have seen this so many times. Heroes leaving to go on a quest, not all of them would come back, Annabeth had a chilling thought, how many of them would come back from _this _quest alive? She put that out of her mind.

"It's weird seeing it so empty,"

Annabeth turned around, standing behind her was the camp's Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was wore a black, hooded robe which really wasn't like her at all. She preferred various T-Shirts and her tattered, paint covered jeans and sure enough, Annabeth spotted those very jeans when Rachel moved or shuffled her feet.

"Camp's been so full lately it's hard to imagine it empty," she continued, gazing at Half-Blood Hill. They both stood there and stared at the view for a while until Leo came up on deck

" Um.. everybody, the Captain has a few..." he started hopelessly, nobody was listening, they probably couldn't _hear _him. He looked at Jason.

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out his golden coin, he flicked it into the air and was suddenly holding a seven feet long javelin. He pointed it into the sky and thunder rumbled, lightning shot out of the point and into the clouds.

Well that got everyone's attention pretty quick, Some campers jumped two feet in the air and even Clovis woke with a start. Jason turned to Leo.

"Um..thanks Jason," he stepped forward, "Now people, we will be leaving in about two minutes, take off might be a bit rocky so everyone better hang on to something tight,"

There was a rush to get to the railings, the Ares campers were throwing other campers aside like rag dolls.

"Also when we get there don't do anything to alarm the Romans, they are probably very strong and dangerous, which isn't always a bad thing." he caught himself at the end and took a quick glance at Jason. "Right, um.. take off as soon as I get to the controls!"

He ran down below deck. Ten seconds later, the whole ship shuddered, Annabeth tightened her grip on the railing. The ship groaned and Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst. Suddenly the ship was quiet. Annabeth opened her eyes to slits and caught her breath. They were 500 feet in the air and gaining height. Camp-Half Blood was soon a tiny speck in the horizon, they were flying over New York and beyond in a matter of seconds. At this rate it would take them just over an hour and a half to get to San Francisco.

An hour and a half later, Annabeth could see the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance, Leo had sent a message to the Roman camp telling them not to shoot them out of the sky and Jason was below deck directing Leo to the camp. Annabeth spotted Piper staring into the distance and absent-mindedly twirling Katoptris in her hand.

Annabeth went to join her, "Hey, what's up?"

Piper sighed and turned to Annabeth, her face was a mask of worry, " I dunno, I guess.. I guess it's.. what if Jason already has someone at this camp, what if I mean nothing to him? Also I couldn't stand Drew's gloating,"

Annabeth's face fell a fraction too, "I know how you feel, what if Percy has forgotten me? What if he's already found someone else?"

Piper smiled, "Hey, nobody could forget you, you'd kick their butt,"

Annabeth laughed timidly. Just then conch horns blew in the distance, everyone ran to the edge, they could see rubble almost everywhere, people in white togas were coming out of a beautiful city. They had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry if it was a long wait, bit of a clifhanger on this one, enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter3<strong>_

_**Jason**_

Words couldn't describe what Jason was feeling, was it euphoria, or nerves? It didn't matter, all of Jason's memory had come back to him in a flash, the whole of his life, the day he met Lupa, the day he found Camp Jupiter. With these memories came a sudden message, '_You will need these my hero.' _Juno/Hera. Jason was still confused with the whole Greek and Roman concept. Anyway with his memories back he was able to guide Leo to camp Jupiter, so many memories and feelings came rushing back to him he thought he would faint, also he had gotten his weapon back. His mind recounted the day before.

He had been walking towards the Argo II when a voice said behind him,"So, set sail for Camp Jupiter eh?"

Jason turned around, standing in front of him was a man in full American Army uniform with a crew cut and red glasses over his eyes, slung over his shoulder was an MI6 assault rifle,

"Ares," Jason said,

"Close," said the god, "but to you I am Mars,"

"What do you want?" Jason snapped, just being around Mars was making Jason want to steal to unsheathe his gladius and run the war god through,

Mars just grinned, "Well I came to see you off, you'll be leaving tommorow won't you? Something tells me there will be quite a lot of violence, I am the war god after all, plus, I have a little gift for you, a weapon that would come in handy, but such a big gift requires a big sacrifice."

Jason somehow understood, he unsheathed his gladius and held it out in his hands,

Mars nodded, "A weapon given by a god, very good Jason Grace," the gladius glowed with a gold light and suddenly Jason was holding a familiar gold coin,

"Something tells me you've been missing that," Mars said, he grinned, but not in a friendly kind of way, in a _this kid's gonna really need that where he's going _kinda way.

The horns snapped Jason back into the present, kids in togas were coming out of New Rome, other kids in purple t-shirts and jeans were coming from about everywhere else, Camp Jupiter was just as Jason remembered, except part of the city was in ruins, and there was a giant dog wrestling an elephant in the middle of the Field of Mars. Close enough to a usual day at camp. He scanned his eyes over the kids in togas and saw Octavius looking murderous and Reyna looking like she'd been punched. Reyna. He had mixed feelings, they weren't technically a couple but he did like her.

He saw kids in holding javelins at the ready and swords at their side. They had obviously been told not to attack but were feeling uneasy.

Beside him he heard Annabeth catch her breath,

"Percy," she said in a small voice.

Jason looked into the crowd of Romans again, he saw Reyna with her purple Praetor cape, and someone else with a Praetor cape,

"He's taken my Praetorship," Jason mumbled,

"BRACE YOURSELVES FOR LANDING!" he heard Leo shout,

Jason quickly grabbed on to the railing and saw Annabeth do the same, her face was ashen grey. There was a lurch as the ship landed, then everyone began piling out, keeping a hand on their weapons. Slowly the two groups walked towards each other, when they finally stopped they were about a metre away from each other. There was silence, then Octavius shouted out,

"Well...what are you waiting for.. attack!"

Some of his allies began raising their piliums or drawing their swords. Will Solace and the Apollo campers notched an arrow on their bows and everyone else except Annabeth and Jason drew their weapons.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**JASON**

"Stop!" cried Piper, jumping between the two sides.

Jason remembered feeling like he wanted to stop everything, do anything as soon as Piper gave the word.

"Just lower your weapons," she said a little more quietly.

Both sides slowly lowered their weapons, Piper relaxed, after a couple of seconds, Jason came back to his senses, everyone else did too.

Connor whispered to his brother Travis, "I like how the Romans welcome guests."

Leo then spoke up, "Um... Hola mis amigos! We come in peace!"

No-one laughed. Just then a boy with sea green eyes and messy black hair stepped forward; he smiled at the Greeks and said,

"Hey guys, did you miss me?"

There was silence, then a massive cheer rose from the Greeks, everyone surrounded Percy, hugging him, giving him high fives,

"PER-RR-RRCYY!"

"Hey Grover!"

"Hey Percy! Dunno if you remember us but we're called Connor and Travis, and you like, do everything for us and you're our slave,"

"Nice try,"

"Oh man!"

There was silence as Annabeth stepped forward; her face was still ashen grey but her eyes were entirely focused on Percy.

Percy scratched his head nervously and shuffled his feet,

"Um, hey Annabeth!"

Annabeth's eyes glazed over and she collapsed to the ground, luckily Percy was there to catch her.

"Great, haven't seen her for eight months and she feints on me!" Percy complained.

While the Greeks rushed forward to help Percy tend to Annabeth Jason turned round and faced the Romans, they stared at him, shocked looks on their faces, the look on Octavian's face was priceless.

"Well, hey," Jason said.

There was silence. Then, as had happened to Percy, there was a cheer and the Romans charged Jason.


	5. Chapter 5

__**I know I know another short chapter but I really didn't know how else to finish it off, can anyone give me any ideas on who's POV it should be in the next chapter, I am thinking of Hazel or Jason, maybe Reyna. Also who do you think Jason should go for, Piper or Reyna? Review! Review! Review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**Percy**_

The way Percy's friends greeted him was great, Annabeth feinted which was actually quite good for Percy's self-esteem, getting a girl to feint when they see you doesn't happen every day. But what happened to Jason was totally over the top, the campers from Camp Jupiter practically trampled him, they shouted,hugged him and gave him high fives. Reyna was the only one who didn't rush forward to meet him, she was desperately trying to compose her face into one of a leader, Percy couldn't work out which expression she was trying to hide, could it be love, really over the top joy or just shocked surprise? Whichever one it was, Reyna certainly wasn't showing. Percy's ADHD mind started composing a song,

_Jason and Reyna sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_'Seriously?_ ' he told it.

Annabeth's groaning snapped him back to the present, the Apollo campers (Greek) had given her some nectar and she seemed to be coming round, everyone backed away except Percy who crouched down beside her and smiled as she opened her eyes,

"Hey Wise Girl, what's up?"  
>Annabeth rubbed her head and murmured, "What's up... What's up! WHAT'S UP! EIGHT MONTHS YOU WERE GONE PERCY EIGHT FREAKING MONTHS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS WHAT'S UP!"<p>

Percy couldn't help himself,he started cracking up and laughing like a madman,

"What's so funny?" Annabeth demanded, "Eight months, and you didn't even send us an iris message! Your mother was terrified something had happened to you, the phone call you sent her was a bit late don't you think?"

Percy was rolling around on the ground now laughing hysterically, he barely contained his laughter and said,

"Well technically I did _try _to iris message you but I couldn't get through, I was with the goddess Iris herself and they said my signal was blocked or something,"

"They?" Annabeth asked, her hands on her hips,

"Long story,"

They just stared at each other for a while, then Annabeth ran towards him and gave him a hug Tyson would have been proud of, (In fact he was standing less than a metre away clapping his hands in joy)

"Well," said Percy after they broke apart, "shall we see the city?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! This chapter is dedicated to:  
><strong>

**Athena's Brain Girl**

**Kiwihead(I can't remember the rest of ur name but you know who u are!)**

**ArtemisRide**

**Because Athena's Brain Girl and Kiwihead have given the most reviews and Kiwihead has given me some good constructive critisicm and ArtemisRide was the ONLY person to review and say who Jason should be with on the previous chapter. Please read and review, I might dedicate the next chapter to u (that rhymes, woohoo!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>_

_**Hazel**_

'_Oh my gods' _Hazel was thinking. As soon as the Greeks landed Hazel had started scanning the crowd for Leo/Sammy. Hazel had no idea what was going on, then finally, she saw him. He was standing there grinning at everybody, he had those impish features and the cheeky smile Hazel remembered so well. Through the whole tour Hazel was staring at him and everytime she turned around she pretended to be interested in her shoes.

'_I'm being so stupid' _she thought. Sammy had died years ago apparently but the similarity was mind blowing, sure descendants often look like their ancestors but never as far as Hazel knew identical. All through the tour Annabeth was arm in arm with Percy saying things like,

"Oh my gods a Coliseum!"

"The architecture is amazing!"

"Are there families in the park?"

Hazel overheard Percy explaining to Annabeth about the veteran demigods who lived in the city but she wasn't really listening, they were approaching the Senate House. Hazel was really nervous, Percy had sworn on his life that things would go right, Hazel didn't know about Greeks but Romans took an oath like that seriously. If anything went wrong Hazel was sure Octavian would kill him.

"What happened to the roof?" she heard Annabeth ask.

Percy briefly explained how the giant's army had invaded camp and how he had defeated the giant Polybotes, he also explained about their quest to free Thanatos. It was probably mainly directed towards Annabeth but all the Greeks and Jason were listening as well. When Percy was finished a girl in a punk top and a silver parka hood said, "Well you've been a complete idiot seaweed brain you could have gotten yourself killed!"

Percy turned around to face the newcomer and exclaimed,

"Thailia! I didn't know you where here!"

The girl called Thalia gave Percy a hug and grinned, "Well not all the hunters are here, Phoebe is in charge for now until I get back, I just came on the warship to say hi and to make sure you weren't dead,"

Percy frowned for a moment, "Hang on, your last name is Grace right?"

Thalia stiffened, "That's right,"

Percy looked between Jason and Thalia, "So are you two.."

Thalia grinned again and put one arm around Jason, "Yep Jason is my brother, we were separated when Jason was a kid,"

Hazel didn't really think about the fact that Jason had a sister, they were at the steps of the Senate House. Hazel drew a deep breath. This was it.


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys, first of all this is not a chapter, and secondly I am going to be stopping this story. Now some of you may like this story most of you probably don't, but the reason I am stopping is because I have no idea where to go from here, I started this story straight away because lots of other people have done one and I wanted to try, but to be honest I really can't be asked to finish this and its kinda boring now. However I am putting it up for adoption if any of you want it, feel free to change as much of it as you like (I would change chapter 2, too fluffy I'm not happy with it) and PM me with your ides if your interested.**

**Thanks :)**

**The Graecus**


End file.
